disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney's Hollywood Adventure Park
Disney's Hollywood Adventure Park is a theme park at the Disney Universe Resort Lands * Hollywood Boulevard * Toontown * Game Central Station * Lucas-Land * Muppet Studios * Pixar Studios * Danville U.S.A. * Marvel Experience Hollywood Boulevard Attractions * The Great Movie Ride * Twilight Zone Tower of Terror * Lights! Motor! Action! * Studios Backlot Tour * Mickey Mouse in 'Get a Horse' * Soarin Over California * Disney Junior: Live on Stage!! * For The First Time in Forever: A Frozen sing along Celebration Restaurants * Prime Time 50's Diner (casual dining) Shops * The Golden Mickey's * Tower Hotel Gifts * Disney Junior Store Toontown Attractions * The Barnstormer * World of Color * Roger Rabbit's Cartoon Spin * Roger Rabbit's Toontown Trolley * Mr. Toad's Wild Ride * Dumbo the Flying Elephant * Seven Dwarfs Mine Train * Mickey's House * Minnie's House * Goofy's Bounce House * Donald's Boat * Chip and Dale's Treehouse * The Toontown Hall of Fame * The Coolest Disney Dance Party Ever! Restaurants * Acme Gag Factory (casual dining) * House of Mouse (casual dining) Shops * Mickey's Movie Barn * Minnie's Bow Tique Game Central Station Attractions * Wreck-it-Ralph * Sonic's Adventure * Konami Code Coaster * Litwak's Arcade Restaurants * Sugar Rush (casual dining) Shops * Vanellope's Castle Lucas-Land Attractions * Capitan EO * Indiana Jones Adventure * Indiana Jones Stunt Experience * Indiana Jones Escape from the Temple of Peril * Jedi Training Academy * Star Tours - The Adventures Continue * Hyperspace Mountain * Star Wars Launch Bay Restaurants * Mos Eisley Cantina (casual dining) Shops * Tatooine Traders Muppet Studios Attractions * The Great Muppet Movie Ride * The Muppet Show Live * Muppet*Vision 3D * The Muppets All Access: Behind the scenes of Up Late with Miss Piggy Restaurants * Doc Hoppers Diner (casual dining) * Rizzo and Gonzo's Pizza Palor (casual dining) Shops * Stage 1 Company Store Pixar Animation Studios Attractions * Green Army Men Parachute Drop * Slinky's Slinky Coaster * Toy Story Midway Mania * Luigi's Rollickin' Roadsters * Mater's Junkyard Jamboree * Radiator Springs Racers * Monsters Inc. Ride and Go Seek * Monsters Inc. Laugh Floor Restaurants * Raditor Springs Racers Resturuant (casual dining) * Pizza Planet (quick service) * Jessie's Snack Shop (food stand) Shops * The Toy Box * Sarge's Surplus Hut * Ramone's House of Body Art * Luigi's Casa Della Tires * Tow Mater's * Monstrous Emporium Danville U.S.A. Attractions * Agent P's Underwater Adventure * The Coolest Coaster Ever Restaurants * Mr. Slushy Burger (food stand) * Chez Platypus (fine dining) Shops * Har De Har Toy Store * Flawless Girl Marvel Experience Attractions * The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man * The Incredible Hulk * Iron Man Experience * Agents of S.H.E.I.L.D. * Guardians of the Galaxy: The ride Restaurants * Shwarma (quick service) Shops * Marvel Super Store * Spider Man Headquarters * I am Groot T-Shirts * Marvel Comics Store Pandora - The Land of Avatar Attractions * Avatar: Flight of Passage Restaurants Shops Park Hours Regular Hours Sunday 8:00 AM - 10:00 PM Monday 8:00 AM - 10:00 PM Tuesday 8:00 AM - 10:00 PM Wednesday 8:00 AM - 10:00 PM Thursday 8:00 AM - 10:00 PM Friday 8:00 AM - 11:00 PM Saturday 8:00 AM - 12:00 PM Holiday Hours New Years Eve 9:00 AM - 12:00 AM '''New Years Day '''12:00 AM - 11:00 PM Seasonal Overlays Halloween * Captian EO - Nightmare Before Christmas 4-D * The Muppets Show Live - Muppets Halloween Jamboree * The Coolest Disney Dance Party Ever! - Club Villain Christmas * World of Color - World of Color: Winter Dreams * Captian EO - Nightmare Before Christmas 4-D * The Muppet Show Live - Muppets Christmas Spectacular * Stage in Toontown - A Totally Toontown Christmas Each Lands' Canon Story * Note: These are not the stories of how each land was built. They are the fictional stories told to guests to immerse them into each land. Each story is canon to whichever franchise/franchises the land is based off of, if it is based off a franchise. Hollywood Boulevard Guests are brought to Hollywood Boulevard in Los Angeles. Toontown One day, Mickey and Roger Rabbit decided to open their homes in Toontown to the public. Game Central Station Guests get to visit Game Central Station, and become a character in a favorite video game. Lucas-Land George Lucas asks Disney, to make his studio open to the public. Once Lucasfilm was bought by Disney, they let him do it Muppet Studios The Muppets let guests check out their newly updated Muppet Studios, and watch the gang perform The Muppet Show live in person. The new makeover is still in it's early testing stages so guests are warned that there are still a few glitches in their new control system. Pixar Place Pixar wanted to help out with the new studio park, so they let characters from their most popular films bring pieces of their worlds to life. Danville U.S.A. One day, Phineas and Ferb made invent another dimension portal. Unfortunately, it malfunctioned, and made all of Danvile go with them to Disney Universe, so they decided to make the park their new home. Each Lands' Design * Note: These describe the looks of each land in the park. Hollywood Boulevard Identical to Hollywood Boulevard in Hollywood Studios and in real life. Toontown A recreation of Toontown from the movie Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Has lots of visual gags and props placed throughout. Game Central Station A recreation of Game Central Station in the movie Wreck-it-Ralph. The entrance looks like a giant arcade machine. A small tunnel represents a plug. Lucas-Land An outdoor area desgined to look like a Lucasfilm studio. Has many sculptures of characters from Lucas's films (Star Wars, Indiana Jones, ect.) Muppet Studios Designed to look like the actual Jim Henson Production studio. The only difference is that the sign says Muppet Studios with a cardboard sign underneath it saying, Now open for testing. Kermit and the gang meet guests in the studio's queue. Pixar Place Identical to Pixar Place in Walt Disney World. The only difference is that it's larger and has more stuff to do. Danville U.S.A. A small recreation of Danville from Phineas and Ferb. Features the Flynn-Fletcher house and street. At the end of the street is Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. building. On the other end is O.W.C.A. Marvel Experience Looks like a section of New York City. Pandora - Land of Avavtar Looks like Pandora.